rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy's Drag Race (Season 2)
The second season of Fairy's Drag Race premiered in Feb 2020. The prize money rose from $100,000 to $150,000. There was an online fan vote to become a season 2 contestant. The winner was Mellissa Befierce with Chasity St.Cartier placing 2nd. They both joined the cast and where the first to be announced. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Trashy Queen Coture" * '''Guest Judge: RuPaul & Michelle Visage * Mini Challenge: A Sexy Photoshoot. * Mini Challenge Winner: Milla Skyy * Mini Challenge Prize: $100 * Main Challenge: Create a coture look using trash! * Main Challenge Winner: Mellissa Befierce * Main Challenge Prize: $10,000 * Bottom Two: Mercury Minx & Gisele * Lip-Sync Song: "Million Dollar Bill" by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Gisele ''' |} '''Episode 2: ''"Color Ball"'' * Guest Judge: Jeffree Star * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental. * Mini Challenge Winner: Anna Phylactic * Mini Challenge Prize: $100 * Main Challenge: Compete in the color ball! * Main Challenge Winner: Rify Royalty * Main Challenge Prize: $10,000 * Bottom Two: Mellissa Befierce & Christina Embers Taylor * Lip-Sync Song: "Barbie Tingz" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Christina Embers Taylor ''' '''Episode 3: ''"Girl Groups"'' * Guest Judge: Mel B * Main Challenge: The queens compete in rival girl groups. * Main Challenge Winner: Anna Phylactic * Main Challenge Prize: $10,000 * Bottom Two: Mercury Minx & Mila Skyy * Lip-Sync Song: "2 Become 1" by The Spice Girls * Eliminated: Mercury Minx * * Episode 4: ''"Gay Best F.R.I.E.N.D.S"'' The queens act in a parody of friends. * Guest Judge: Jennifer Aniston * Main Challenge: The queens act in a parody of friends. * Main Challenge Winner: Mila Skyy * Main Challenge Prize: $10,000 * Bottom Two: Rify Royalty & Metamorkid * Lip-Sync Song: "Motivation" by Normani * Eliminated: Metamorkid Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game"'' * Guest Judge: The Boulet Brothers * Main Challenge: The queens impersonate celebrities in the snatch game.. * Main Challenge Winner: Mellissa Befierce * Main Challenge Prize: $10,000 * Bottom Two: Anna Phylactic & Mila Skyy * Lip-Sync Song: "Money" by Card B * Eliminated: Anna Phylactic Episode 6: ''"I Call For A ROAST!"'' * Guest Judge: Bianca Del Rio * Main Challenge: A Roast''.'' * Main Challenge Winner: Rify Royalty * Main Challenge Prize: $10,000 * Bottom Two: Kylie Mooncakes & Mila Skyy * Lip-Sync Song: "Dancing Queen" by ABBA * Eliminated: Kylie Mooncakes Episode 6: ''"Lip-Sync To The Finale"'' * Main Challenge: The Queens each perform by themselves for fairy..'' * '''Main Challenge Winner:' Rify Royalty * Main Challenge Prize: $10,000 * Bottom Two: Mellissa Befierce & Chasity St.Cartier * Lip-Sync Song: "Fight Song" by Rachael Platten * Eliminated: Chasity St. Cartier Episode 9, ''"Grand Finale"'' * Main Challenge: '''Write and record a verse for a performance of RuPaul's song "Call Me Mother". * '''Lip Sync for the Crown Song: "Rolling In The Deep" by Adele * Winner of Fairy's Drag Race Season 1: Rify Royalty * Runnes-Up: Melissa Befierce & Mila Skyy Category:Fairy's Drag Race